Prawdziwa potęga
by Elanor-1995
Summary: Czwarty tom. Snape wraca z pewnego spotkania po latach.


A/N

Ostrzegam, tekst nie jest odkrywczy i nie wnosi nic nowego. Powstał w wyniku pewnych przemyśleń. Wyobraziłam sobie, że ta scena mogła tak wyglądać.

Prawdziwa potęga

Severus szedł powoli, wspierając się na ramieniu dyrektora. Ból był trudny do zniesienia; rozlewał się po żyłach, przenikał kości do szpiku, zdawał się eksplodować w każdej komórce ciała… był wszędzie, nawet we wdychanym powietrzu.

Przez trzynaście lat, Snape zdążył już zapomnieć, jak smakuje gniew Czarnego Pana. Zwykle nie było żadnych, widocznych obrażeń, tylko ból. Voldemort był mistrzem w zadawaniu bólu i w tej kwestii nic się nie zmieniło. Zdarzało się niekiedy, że pozbawiał kogoś życia właśnie Cruciatusem, a nie Avadą.

Snape spodziewał się, że Czarny Pan najprawdopodobniej zechce wypróbować świeżo odzyskaną moc na swym spóźnionym słudze, lecz po prostu od tego odwykł. Świat wirował mu przed oczami, ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać dreszcze. Zupełnie nieświadomie, chwycił mocniej ramię Dumbledore'a, który od czasu do czasu zerkał na niego dyskretnie, najwyraźniej próbując ocenić sytuację.

Dobrnęli w końcu do kamiennej chimery, a ruchome schody zaniosły ich pod drzwi gabinetu. Gdy weszli do środka, Severus z ulgą osunął się na fotel naprzeciwko biurka. Czuł wwiercające się w niego spojrzenia byłych dyrektorów. Irytowało go to. Zawsze, kiedy znajdował się w tak żałosnym stanie, te bezczelne malowidła nie siliły się nawet na udawanie senności.

Chciał zdać raport i czym prędzej zaszyć się u siebie. Wziął głębszy oddech, otworzył już nawet usta, lecz dyrektor uciszył go gestem ręki. Machnął różdżką i pochwycił puchar, który zmaterializował się kilka centymetrów nad blatem biurka. Z niewielkiej szafki wyjął buteleczkę z jakimś niebieskawym eliksirem. W sobie tylko znanym celu oglądał ją przez chwilę pod światło, po czym przelał połowę jej zawartości do pucharu i postawił przed Snape'em.

Severus nie protestował. Pamiętał ten rytuał z czasów przed upadkiem Voldemorta. Dumbledore wolał osobiście dopilnować, by jego szpieg nie cierpiał więcej, niż to absolutnie konieczne. Zawsze był taki… cholernie humanitarny. Albo cholernie praktyczny. W końcu dużo łatwiej rozmawia się z człowiekiem, który nie skupia całej swojej uwagi na zaciskaniu szczęk.

Snape spróbował unieść puchar do ust, ale ręka za bardzo mu drżała. Po jego twarzy przemknął wściekły grymas. Czasami dużo łatwiej było znieść tortury Czarnego Pana, niż pełne współczucia spojrzenie Dumbledore'a. Na tortury umiał przynajmniej właściwie reagować.

Siedzący na swej żerdzi Fawkes zaskrzeczał cicho. Gdzieś w oddali zegar odmierzył trzy kwadranse, a zza uchylonego okna dobiegł nieśmiały śpiew rudzika. Świt zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, choć mogło się wydawać, że ta koszmarna noc, nigdy się nie skończy.

\- Dziękuję ci, Severusie - odezwał się w końcu dyrektor. Snape spojrzał z ukosa na jego zmęczoną twarz, oświetloną od dołu płomieniami świec.

\- Jeszcze niczego ci nie powiedziałem.

\- Pojawiłeś się tam, przekonałeś go. A to jest najważniejsze.

\- Przyznaj się, Dumbledore - zaatakował znienacka Severus. - Wciąż się obawiałeś, że zrobię to, co od dawna planował zrobić Karkarow. - Dumbledore powoli pokręcił głową. - Zasugerowałeś wtedy, po balu… Widocznie miałeś jakieś wątpliwości.

\- Wybacz - westchnął dyrektor. - Chciałem wybadać, jak się czujesz, czy jesteś gotów… - Milczeli przez chwilę. Snape podjął kolejną próbę wypicia eliksiru, lecz upokarzające drżenie rąk zdawało się jeszcze nasilać. Dumbledore podszedł i łagodnym, lecz za razem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu gestem, przytknął puchar do jego warg. Severus upił łyk i dopiero wtedy ośmielił się posłać dyrektorowi gniewne spojrzenie. Kąciki ust Dumbledore'a drgnęły lekko.

\- Powinno od razu pomóc - stwierdził, siadając w swoim fotelu za biurkiem. Snape istotnie odczuł ulgę. Ból nie zniknął, lecz przynajmniej stał się znośny. Dobrze wiedział, że po czymś takim, żaden eliksir nie jest w stanie postawić go na nogi w pięć minut.

\- Jest wściekły - oznajmił, spoglądając dyrektorowi prosto w oczy. - Szaleje. Nie może znieść tego, że Potter znów mu się wymknął.

\- Całkiem zrozumiałe - mruknął Dumbledore, nawijając na palce swą długą brodę.

\- Moje pojawienie się trochę go zaskoczyło. Sam zamierzał mnie znaleźć i zabić. On również zakładał, że może mi przyjść do głowy ucieczka. - Snape dość nerwowym ruchem odkleił od policzka tłusty kosmyk włosów. Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. - Uznał jednak, że skoro już do niego wróciłem, warto sprawdzić moją ewentualną przydatność. W końcu szpieg w Hogwarcie, blisko Pottera… Ale moje słowa go nie przekonały. Jak zawsze, kluczem było to, co zobaczył.

\- To, co pozwoliłeś mu zobaczyć.

\- Tak. - Skrzywił się lekko. Nie wiele brakowało, a Czarny Pan przełamałby jego barierę, albo raczej domyślił się, że takowa istnieje. W pewnym momencie Severus był autentycznie przerażony, bo odnosił wrażenie, że ból nie pozwala mu do końca kontrolować umysłu.

Z drugiej strony, może właśnie autentyczność jego reakcji przekonała Lorda? Był pewien, że go złamał, że człowiek postawiony w takiej sytuacji nie jest w stanie kłamać. Takie balansowanie na granicy własnych możliwości było ryzykowne, lecz ostatecznie się opłacało.

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Dumbledore przypatruje mu się z uwagą i prawdopodobnie wszystkiego się domyśla. Tego drania nie dało się przechytrzyć. Bez skrępowania przenikał zasłony, którymi Severus tak starannie się odgradzał. W przeciwieństwie do Voldemorta, nie potrzebował używać tortur - robił to zdecydowanie bardziej subtelnie. On naprawdę go złamał. Złamał go, bo poznał jego słabość, choć wolał to nazywać: „tym co w Severusie najlepsze". Voldemort teoretycznie też o tym wiedział, lecz nigdy nie potraktował tego poważnie.

Przez okno wleciała dość drobna płomykówka i wylądowała przed Dumbledore'em. Dyrektor odwiązał od jej nóżki list i natychmiast zaczął czytać. Ptak odfrunął, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

\- To Kingsley Shacklebolt - objaśnił Dumbledore. Drugi raz przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście. - Wygląda na to, że Artur od razu zaczął działać. To dobra wiadomość. Jeśli rzeczywiście będziemy mieli Shacklebolta po swojej stronie…

\- Napisał w liście, że zamierza pracować dla Zakonu? - zadrwił Severus.

\- Napisał, że potrzebuje spotkać się ze mną w sprawie Blacka, którą prowadzi. - Na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się paskudny grymas. - Artur wspominał, że będzie z nim rozmawiał, więc nie sądzę, by podany przez Shacklebolta powód spotkania był prawdziwy.

Dumbledore wstał. Snape dopił resztę eliksiru i zrobił to samo. Z ulgą stwierdził, że już nie kręci mu się w głowie.

\- Zajrzę do Harry'ego - powiedział Dyrektor. - Później będę chciał jeszcze z tobą pomówić, ale teraz… odpocznij trochę.

Snape poczuł na ramieniu jego ciepłą dłoń. W pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę ją strząsnąć, lecz nieoczekiwanie, ten gest sprawił, że zaczęło z niego opadać całe napięcie. Jeden, drobny gest, tak kontrastujący z tym, czego doświadczył dzisiejszej nocy.

Snape zaklął w duchu. „Zaprawdę głupcem jest ten, kto ośmiela się kwestionować potęgę Albusa Dumbledore'a".


End file.
